Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machining time estimation device, more particularly a machining time estimation device for reducing the time required for estimating the machining time.
Description of the Related Art
In the machining of the work by means of machine tool, the productivity can be improved by reducing the machining time required for the series of machining steps. In order to attain the target machining time the operator generally effects the adjustment of the machining setting and the identification of the execution time of NC program reiteratively. The typical methods for identifying the time required for executing the NC program are as follows;
(1) Executing the NC program in the actual machine tool;
(2) Using software for estimating the machining time of the NC program.
In the procedure (1), the time for executing the NC program throughout is necessary for identifying the machining time. Further, the machine tool should be occupied since the actual working of the machine tool is necessary to identify the machining time.
In order to solve such a problem, the procedure (2) is suggested. A method for estimating the machining time of the NC program is disclosed by way of example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-093975. In accordance with the technical matter disclosed therein, the estimation of the machining time can be made faster than the procedure (1), and no occupation of the machine tool is necessary.
In accordance with the technology disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-093975, the machining time estimation is to be carried out throughout the whole range of operation from the top to the end of the NC program so that there is a problem that the longer the NC program, the longer the time required for estimating the machining time. Even if only a few blocks are effected by the adjustment of the machining setting, the estimation process always needs substantially the same period of time. This does not depend on the number of blocks to be effected by the adjustment of the machining setting. When multiple iterations of the adjustment of the machining setting and the estimation on the machining time for attaining the target machining time, the time required therefor prolonged drastically.